Bis in die Ewigkeit
by Anira
Summary: Eine neue Kurzgeschichte.


Bis in die Ewigkeit

Eine Kurzgeschichte von _Aníra_

Disclaimer: Legolas, Thranduil und der Düsterwald gehören Tolkien.

Der Wind fuhr mir durch das Haar, wehte es über meine Schultern zurück, der Regen peitschte mir ins Gesicht und ließ mich innerlich aufjubeln.

Ich ließ die Zügel lose auf Taereths Rücken fallen und genoss das unglaubliche Gefühl von Freiheit, das mich durchflutete, als wir in gestrecktem Galopp durch den lichten Wald jagten.

Gepackt von Übermut streckte ich meine Arme nach oben und fuhr mit meinen Fingern durch das tiefhängende Laub über mir, ließ einen neuerlichen Schauer von Wassertropfen auf mich herabregnen.

Mein Herz war leicht wie eine Feder, mein Geist frei und meine Ungebundenheit grenzenlos.

Ich spürte, wie Taereth von dem gleichen Glück erfasst wurde wie ich, als sie durch den Busch preschte, die niedrigen Äste ihre Flanken streiften und sie sich all ihrer überschüssigen Energie entledigte.

Wir genossen diese gemeinsamen Ausritte in der Stille des Waldes, die Flucht aus dem Schloss und das Entkommen aus allem Zwang, den das Leben dort mit sich brachte. Die Welt gehörte uns, uns und unseren Träumen, hier war ich ich selbst und konnte tun und lassen, was ich wollte.

Niemand konnte mir etwas vorschreiben, nicht meine Eltern, nicht irgendwelche Regeln oder Grenzen, hier draußen gab es keine Zäune und Straßen, keine Häuser und Mauern. Freiheit, Unabhängigkeit, mein eigenes Leben zu leben, so wie es mir beliebte, das war es, was ich wollte.

Immer weiter ritten wir durch den Wald, während der Regen stärker wurde und uns zurück nach Hause trieb.

In einiger Entfernung kam schließlich der Dorfrand in Sicht, doch anstatt langsamer zu werden und Taereth eine Pause zu gönnen, trieb ich meine treue Gefährtin noch einmal an, fasste die Zügel sicher und galoppierte mit ihr in voller Geschwindigkeit auf den Hof.

Bereits von fern hatte ich an der Stalltüre die schmächtige Gestalt meiner kleinen Schwester ausgemacht, was mir einmal mehr ein Lächeln entlockte. Sie erwartete mich.

Ich hörte, wie Taereths Hufschlag sich nun doch verlangsamte, brachte sie ganz zum Stehen und sprang leichtfüßig von ihrem Rücken.

Der Regen war hier unter freiem Himmel stärker und von den langen Haarsträhnen, die mir klamm ins Gesicht hingen, tropfte das Wasser.

Achtlos strich ich sie zurück und machte ein paar Schritte auf meine Schwester zu, um das kleine Mädchen zu begrüßen.

Doch erst jetzt, da ich nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt war, bemerkte ich, dass sie weinte.

"Madras! Was ist denn?"

Sie hielt sich an dem Stützbalken fest, ihre Fingernägel krallten sich tief in das feuchte Holz, sie hielt die Augen fest geschlossen und stumme Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. Ich fühlte, wie mir das Herz schwer wurde.

Voll Sorge kniete ich mich zu ihr hinunter auf den nassen Stein und fuhr ihr mit der Hand durch das wirre blonde Haar.

"Madras, mein Liebling, was ist los? Was ist geschehen?", wiederholte ich.

Sie riss die Augen auf und blickte mich erschrocken an.

"Legolas?", wisperte sie, gerade so, als hätte sie mich soeben erst bemerkt, dann viel sie mir um den Hals und begann haltlos zu schluchzen, ihre zarten Hände gruben sich fest in den Stoff meines Hemdes und sie barg ihr Gesicht an meiner Brust.

Ich hielt sie fest, strich ihr liebevoll über den Rücken und versuchte, sie mit sanften Worten zu beruhigen.

Als ich meinen Kopf hob, sah ich den Elb, der gerade aus dem Stall trat um Taereth zu versorgen, und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, doch er senkte nur das Haupt und antwortete mir mit einem stillen Kopfschütteln.

Verwirrt schob ich Madras ein Stück von mir weg und fragte noch einmal, "Muinthel, was ist geschehen? Sag es mir."

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und schniefte noch ein, zweimal, dann fasste sie sich und begann mit belegter Stimme zu sprechen. "Legolas, schnell, du musst mitkommen! Naneth geht es ganz schlecht."

"Was? Was ist mit ihr?"

"Legolas, bitte, komm mit. Frag nicht, komm einfach." Ein Flehen sprach aus ihrer Stimme, sie nahm meine Hand und zog mich mit sich.

Kalte Furcht befiel mich, als ich ihrem Zerren nachgab und ihr ins Schloss folgte.

Unsere Mutter litt schon seit Tagen unter gelegentlichen Schwächeanfällen, sie fieberte, wie bei einer Krankheit der Menschen, doch keiner wusste, was ihr fehlte.

Nicht einmal die Heiler wussten sich einen Reim darauf zu machen, und mein Vater machte sich große Sorgen um sie.

Alles im Palast wirkte so entfremdend. Die hohen Gänge, die von hölzernen Balken gestützten Decken und marmornen Bodenbeläge.

Als wir die Aranmarda durchschritten, trafen uns besorgte Blicke von allen Seiten, ganz so, als wäre ich der Einzige, der nicht Bescheid wusste.

Was war nur geschehen, was fehlte meiner Mutter?

Madras' Augen waren angsterfüllt, während sie sich an meiner Hand festklammerte und mich regelrecht durch die Schlossgänge schleifte.

Ich stellte keine Fragen, versuchte nicht nochmals, zu ihr vorzudringen oder etwas aus ihr herauszubekommen.

Vielleicht, weil ich mich vor der Antwort fürchtete.

Mechanisch setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen, abwesend, beunruhigt, und

mindestens ebenso verängstigt wie meine Schwester.

Vor dem Thronsaal bogen wir nach links ab, überquerten den Innenhof, wo sich in seichten Pfützen das Wasser sammelte und folgten dem Säulengang bis zu dem breiten Torbogen, der zum Bereich der Königsfamilie führte.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie mir schien, erreichten wir endlich die Gemächer meiner Eltern und Madras führte mich zielstrebig zum Zimmer unserer Mutter.

Ich verlangsamte meine Schritte, sodass sie mich tatsächlich mit sich ziehen musste, damit ich mich überhaupt vom Fleck bewegte.

Das Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, meine Hände zitterten und meine Handflächen waren schweißnass.

Vorsichtig näherte ich mich dem Raum, wagte es kaum zu atmen, alles in mir sträubte sich dagegen, zu erfahren, was hinter dieser Tür lag.

Das Zimmer war abgedunkelt und im Dämmerlicht erkannte ich die zusammengesunkene Gestalt meines Vaters, der über Mutters Bett gebeugt dasaß.

Als ich unschlüssig im Türrahmen stehen blieb, sah er auf, doch sein Blick war leer und leblos, was mich zutiefst erschreckte.

Ich kannte ihn nur als weisen, stolzen und anmutigen Mann, der nie eine Schwäche zeigte und immer das gute Vorbild gab. Und dieses Häufchen Elend sollte noch immer der gleiche Elb sein?

Mein Vater war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Er erhob sich schwerfällig und küsste meine Mutter auf die Stirn, ehe zu mir kam und mir die Hand auf die Schulter legte. In seinen Augen lag eine Hoffnungslosigkeit, die mich bis in mein Innerstes erschütterte.

"Geh zu ihr, mein Sohn. Sie möchte dich noch einmal sehen."

Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Adar, was-", begann ich, unterbrach mich jedoch, als er stumm den Kopf schüttelte.

"Geh."

Ich atmete tief durch, nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und trat vollends in den Raum hinein.

Meine Mutter wirkte so klein und unglaublich zerbrechlich in dem riesigen Bett, ihr dunkles Haar umrahmte ihr ausgezehrtes Gesicht und ließ es beinahe so blass wirken wie das weiße Laken, auf dem sie lag.

Ihre Augenlider zuckten und auf ihrer Stirn sammelte sich kalter Schweiß.

Als ich mich auf die Bettkante setzte und sie vorsichtig am Arm berührte, bemerkte ich, dass jeder Muskel ihres Körpers angespannt war.

"Naneth-"

Sie öffnete die Augen, in denen ein müder Glanz lag. Ein schwaches Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem sonst so hübschen Gesicht breit.

"Legolas, mein Sohn.", brachte sie mit einem deutlichen Unterton der Erleichterung hervor.

"Naneth, was fehlt dir? Was meinte Adar mit 'noch einmal sehen'?"

Tief in mir kannte ich ihre Antwort wohl längst, doch ich konnte es nicht glauben und wollte es auch nicht. Ich konnte diesen Gedanken einfach nicht zulassen. Konnte nicht zulassen, dass der Schmerz von mir Besitz ergriff, mich überwältigte.

"Legolas, meine Zeit ist abgelaufen. Ich werde diese Welt verlassen.", antwortete sie schließlich, aber sosehr sie sich bemühte, so konnte sie doch nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme immer wieder brach.

"Naneth, du darfst uns nicht verlassen! Wir brauchen dich doch..."

Ich sprach mit tränenerstickter Stimme, während ich ihre Hand hielt und den Drang unterdrückte, davonzulaufen.

Alles war so unwirklich, wie sie da lag und mich anlächelte, auf ihre Erlösung wartete und versuchte, mir Trost zu spenden, wo sie doch diejenige war, die Trost brauchte.

"Du musst jetzt stark sein Legolas. Ihr alle müsst das." Sie hielt inne, um neuen Atem zu holen und fuhr dann leiser fort. "Ihr müsst jetzt ohne mich zurecht kommen, Madras und du, und ebenso euer Vater.

Doch ich bin ganz sicher, ihr schafft das."

Jetzt stahl sich auch ihr eine einzelne Träne davon, sie bahnte sich ihren Weg über die glatte Haut und versiegte schließlich an ihrem Kinn.

Dunkle Schatten umspielten ihren Körper.

"Aber... Was... was soll denn aus Madras werden? Sie ist doch noch so klein...", gab ich stockend zurück.

Wie als Antwort darauf vernahm ich von der Tür her die zarte Stimme meiner kleinen Schwester.

"Ihr wird doch nichts geschehen, oder Adar? Sie wird doch wieder gesund..."

Mutter drehte den Kopf und hob schwach die Hand.

"Madras, mein Liebling." wisperte sie tonlos.

Das Mädchen kam zu uns gelaufen und kuschelte sich schluchzend an sie.

Für einen Moment wurde sie abgelenkt, streichelte ihrer Tochter über das Haar und schenkte auch ihr ein angedeutetes Lächeln, dann wandte sie sich unter größter Anstrengung wieder an mich.

"Versprich mir, dass du gut auf sie aufpasst."

"Nein, Naneth, du darfst nicht gehen, du darfst sie nicht im Stich lassen!"

Noch immer kämpfte ich mit den Tränen - und verlor. In dünnen Rinnsalen flossen sie über meine Wangen, benetzten meinen Hals und den Kragen meines Gewandes, doch es war mir egal.

Ich wusste jetzt, dass ich sie verlieren würde. Es war wie eine unwiderrufliche Entscheidung, eine Erkenntnis, die unumkehrbar alles verändern würde.

Man sagt, wenn der Tod einen berührt, sieht man sein ganzes Leben in Bildern vorbeiziehen. Mir ging es jetzt genauso.

Alles, was ich mit meiner Mutter verband, lebte wieder auf, Szenen aus meiner frühesten Kindheit, Erinnerungen an Worte, die sie gesagt, Kleider, die sie getragen hatte, Gerüche, die sie umgeben hatten.

Ich sah sie vor mir, wie sie mich anlächelte, wie sie mich schalt, ohne dass ich ihr irgendetwas von alledem übel nehmen konnte.

Ich erinnerte mich an jeden Moment, den ich mit ihr verbracht hatte, immer war sie für mich da gewesen und hatte mir ihre uneingeschränkte Liebe entgegen gebracht, mich gehalten, wenn ich Angst hatte und mich getröstet, wenn ich traurig war.

Als dann Madras zur Welt kam, waren wir zu zweit, die wir ihre Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchten, doch anstatt ihre Liebe unter uns aufzuteilen, verdoppelte sie sie vielmehr.

Wenn ich an all das zurückdachte, alles Gute wie Schlechte, was mir durch sie oder mit ihr widerfahren war, so gab es für mich niemanden, der gütiger war, der ein größeres Herz gehabt hätte, als sie.

Naneth.

Sie hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen, als sie erneut sprach, und holte mich damit in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

"Ich wäre so gern bei euch geblieben und hätte euch aufwachsen sehen, mein kleines grünes Blatt.

Aber es ist der Wille Erus, mich von euch fortzuholen. Zweifle nicht, mein Sohn. Blicke nach vorne und nicht zurück."

Noch einmal schlug sie die Augen auf und ihr klarer Blick traf den meinen. Ich las tiefes Bedauern in ihrer Miene, doch das Reden fiel ihr schwer, und so schwieg sie.

Langsam, ohne Hast streckte sie die Hand aus, berührte mein Gesicht, und ich ergriff sie, hielt sie fest, als ob ich sie allein durch diese Geste bei mir halten könnte.

Ich war ihr so nah, und trotzdem konnte ich nichts für sie tun, ihr mit nichts helfen, nur still bei ihr sitzen und sie auf ihrem letzten Weg begleiten.

Sie schwand.

Glitt mir davon, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen hätte tun, sie hätte halten können.

Ein letztes Mal schloss sie die Augen und Hilflosigkeit durchflutete mich wie Gift.

'Nein, Naneth, bleib bei mir! Bleib bei mir...'

Meine Tränen berührten ihre Hand, die mir langsam entglitt, ihr Körper entspannte sich und ihr Atem wurde ruhig.

Wie aus weiter Ferne drang Madras' Weinen in meine Gedanken, doch ich kümmerte mich nicht darum.

Ein allerletztes Mal bewegten sich ihre Lippen, und obwohl kein Ton ihrer Kehle entwich, verstand ich sie.

"Namárie..."

Sie erregte kein Aufsehen, als ihr Feuer erlosch, niemand bemerkte das Leid, das von ihr ging, spürte ihren Atem, der langsam versiegte – nur ich, der ich neben ihr saß, ihre Hand hielt und ihren Weg erleuchtete.

Meine Welt geriet aus den Fugen, meine Mauern, sorgfältig erbaut, stürzten ein wie ein Kartenhaus, als ich sie so sah, schön und unberührt wie der morgendliche Tau und zerbrechlich wie hauchdünnes Glas.

Ich brach zusammen, weinte stille Tränen an ihrer Seite, kämpfte gegen die tiefe Leere, die sich in mir auftat und mich zu ersticken drohte.

Sie war fort, alles Leben war aus ihr gewichen und sie würde niemals wiederkehren. Nie mehr.

Nie mehr würde ich ihre Stimme, ihr Lachen vernehmen, niemals mehr würde sie bei mir sein, wenn ich sie brauchte.

Doch, schalt ich mich. Sie wird immer bei mir sein, ganz egal, wie viele Welten uns auch trennen mochten.

Es war kein Trost.

Ich wusste, dass ich nichts mehr für sie tun konnte, nichts sie zurückbringen würde, aber ich konnte nicht weg von hier, mich von ihr lösen, sie alleine lassen, wie sie klein und verlassen in diesem riesigen Bett versank.

Alles um mich herum drehte sich, in meinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken und dann übermannte mich diese unglaubliche Leere, raubte mir all meine Sinne, mein Denken, mein Handeln und ließ nur den Schmerz zurück.

Den Schmerz, der mich quälte, mir mit seiner grausamen, kalten Stimme zuflüsterte: Sie kehrt nicht wieder.

Nie mehr.

Es gibt kein Zurück. Das gab es niemals.

Tag wird gehen, Nacht kommen. Wir können nur der Zeit ihren Lauf lassen, einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen und hoffen, dass der Schmerz irgendwann geht, sein grausames Spiel leid wird und uns verlässt.

Doch tief in uns wird er bleiben, uns immer wieder wachrütteln, zurückkehren, wenn wir es am Wenigsten erwarten.

Man kann kein neues Leben beginnen, nur täglich einen neuen Tag.

Für uns bedeutet das ein unerreichbares Ende, weil wir ewig leben, und für immer unser Leid ertragen müssen.

Bis in die Ewigkeit werden wir in dieser Welt verweilen, ohne Erlösung, unseren Schmerz mit uns tragen, wohin wir auch gehen.

Bis in die Ewigkeit.


End file.
